


Kabby NSFW One-Shots

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of unrelated drabbles involving Kabby and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus finds Abby bathing at the lake.

One of the most trying issues Camp Jaha was facing was the lack of bathing units. Raven and Sinclair were working fervently to figure out how to get the showers of the grounded Alpha station working, but so far all their ideas had been fruitless. Until they could get the units up and running again the people of the Ark were resorting to taking baths in a nearby lake. Schedules had been drawn up that allowed for men to bathe separately from women and children for decency’s sake, and so far there had been few complaints.

 

Marcus was happy to see their people working together, and cooperating during the many adjustments they were facing on earth, but he secretly hated the bathing system. It wasn’t that he had anything to be ashamed about, body wise, it was just that it was slightly annoying to have to put up with Wick and Bellamy’s rough housing when he was attempting to cleanse himself.

 

That was why he decided that he would wake up an hour early every other day, so he could sneak off to the lake and get his bath in before anyone else was up. It was his time to enjoy the earth they had landed on with very little interruption, and nothing but quiet.

 

Except this morning, as he strode into the little clearing by the lake shore and spotted clothes folded neatly on one of the many rocks, he realized someone had already beaten him to the chase. Sighing in frustration, Marcus was about to head back towards camp and wait to sneak back at a later time, when his eye caught the individual who had so inconveniently upset his plans.

 

Heart pounding, he could only stare in wide-eyed fascination as Abby stood waist deep in the water her back to him. She was busy lathering up her hair, and the movement of her arms had the swell of her perfect ass-just barely visible above the water- shaking in a tantalizing way. She was completely unaware she had an audience as she hummed to herself, tipping her head back just slightly to catch the freshly risen sun on her face.

Marcus was pretty sure he was witnessing perfection, and he hadn’t even seen the rest of her yet. Leave it to Abby to get him painfully hard with just a minimal view of her backside. If only she would turn and let him see-

 

Shaking his head he cursed himself as the realization of his actions washed over him. Abby was having a private moment, and here he was gawking at her like some sort of perverted animal. If she knew he was there she would absolutely kill him, and then revive him so she could kill him again. Berating himself for his idiocy, Marcus tried to get his body to go back to camp, but his heart had other ideas. Or maybe it was his manhood; it was hard to tell at the moment.

 

As if Abby were a siren, and he a sailor, Marcus found himself walking towards the water’s edge, his hands working to remove his clothing as he got closer and closer. By the time he reached the slope of sand that disappeared into the lake, his boots, shirt and coat were all strewn behind him. For her part, Abby had submerged herself under water, as if to rinse out the suds from her hair, and still had no idea he was nearby.

 

_Run!_ His inner voice chided, _she will be sickened to see you so close. Show her some respect!_

He willed his feet to obey his mind, but they refused and he was still standing there, naked from the waist up and his pants undone, when Abby popped back out of the water. Only this time she was facing him, and instantly realized she was not alone. She gasped at the sight of him, and moved so that she was covered from the neck up, but she said nothing as she eyed him with an arched eyebrow. Taking that for consent, Marcus stripped off the rest of his clothes, and tried not to be embarrassed by his erection bobbing around as he walked into the water.

 

When he was a few feet away from her, he stopped and knelt down himself so the water covered him to his mid chest, his eyes never leaving hers. They stayed like that for several moments, just studying each other, trying to figure the other out, when suddenly she was lunging to close the space between them, and he was eagerly reaching out to catch her in his arms.

 

“I should hate you,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his, “I should slap you and rail at you for watching me like that.”

 

“You should,” he retaliated, his lips moving hungrily from her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck to suck at her pulse point, “I deserve to be punished.”

 

She moaned as she pressed against him, eagerly accepting his mouth on hers, her hands digging into his shoulders as her breasts rubbed against his chest. Smiling against her neck, Marcus ran a hand down her side, before slipping it between them so he could rub at the bundle of nerves between her legs.

 

A breathy little shriek left the slippery woman in his arms, and he smiled at the sound, his hand moving faster. “Do you like that Abby? My hand on you?”

 

She nodded urgently, her head coming to rest against his shoulder as she reached for his own sex, gripping it in an expert hand, “What about you Marcus? Do you like it in return?”

 

Groaning, he reached down with his free hand and gripped her wrist to pull her away, “I love it so fucking much baby. So much so, that if you keep doing it I am not going to last.”

 

She smirked knowingly, and bucked against his hand, “Then let us cut to the chase shall we?”

 

He didn’t even have time to answer before she was bouncing in the water, her legs wrapping around his hips as she rubbed her heated sex against his dick. He groaned, and bit back his urge to cum right then and there, as his hands grappled at her waist.

 

“Fuck Abby.”

 

Her smirk got even wider as she reached down to guide him into her and within moments they were thrusting together, the water of the lake sloshing around them. Never in his life had Marcus ever felt anything as good as being buried in Abby as deep as he could possibly be buried, and his moans filled the quiet of the woods as she rocked harder against him.

 

“Abby,” he moaned, “Jesus, you are amazing. Fuck baby, yes.”

 

She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him, kissing and biting at his neck for a moment, before moving up to nip at his earlobe. Her actions caused him to yowl in pleasure, and she in turn began to whisper breathily in his ear.

 

“Fuck me Marcus,” she moaned, and God help him if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life.

 

“Come on Marcus.”

 

“God, baby I am so close.”

 

“Marcus.”

 

“Marcus.”

 

“MARCUS!”

 

A sharp stab to his shoulder had the man lurching up from the hard ground he was sleeping on, the dream he had been consumed in slipping from his mind. Looking around irritably he found Bellamy standing over him with a stick, eyeing him with mild annoyance.

 

“I have been trying to wake you for like five minutes dude, we need to break camp and get moving or we will never reach home by night fall.”

 

Cursing, Marcus stood up, relieved to see the frigid air of the encroaching winter had quickly taken care of the problem his dream had caused. He should probably be mad at the younger man for waking him to soon, but he instead found he was grateful. After all, the sooner he got back to Camp Jaha, the sooner he could make his dream come true.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus has a favorite pastime

Marcus loved going down on Abby.

He more than loved it; he was full on obsessed with the whole process. 

The way her eyes would light up when he began to kiss down from her breasts and down her belly, the way she opened her legs to welcome him as his fingers teased at her sex, the way she would start to whimper before his mouth even reached its destination and how those whimpers would turn to near screams of pleasure by the time he got her off.

Abigail Griffin was a very stressed woman-what with her daughter running around as acting commander of the Grounders, her being the best trained medical officer in camp, and her role as chancellor. Most days she held herself together with well-practiced dignity, but every once in a while Marcus would see her begin to crack, he would see the stress becoming too much and he would take action.

Those days- the days in which the world became too much- were the ones where he would whisk her back to their chambers after dinner and push her gently onto their cot. He would brush her hands away as she reached for him, and quickly go about discarding her of her clothes. Then, after he had stripped his own shirt off, he would kneel at the foot of the bed, grab Abby under her knees and pull her until she was right where he needed her to be. Once her delicious sex was inches from his face, he would rest her legs on his shoulders and get to work.

There were times when he went slowly. He would trace the outer lips with light touches of his fingers, every now and then flicking her clit with his thumb as he looked up at her mischievously. In those moments she would go from glaring at him to tipping her head back with a frustrated growl as she arched up against his hand to get him to give her more. He would laugh and continue to tease her until he could tell she was about to go ballistic and then he would dive in.

More often than not (because sometimes her stress was so bad and because he was not a patient man) he would dive in from the get go. He would dip his head and thrust his tongue into her…once…twice…three times before flicking it up to trace circles on her clit. Abby would moan encouraging words at him, one hand usually buried in his hair, while another alternated between gripping the sheets to groping at her own breast. Marcus loved that, seeing Abby touch herself in such a sexually explicit way. It was hotter than anything he had ever seen, and the sight of it usually drove him into a new level of frenzy in which he would practically consume her with his mouth.

Abby confessed one night, with a pretty little blush, that the moment he really went wild was what she lived for. The moment when he would open his mouth and suck greedily at her flesh, his tongue drawing patterns on her clit and lips, before diving in to her wet quim to feast on her juices. She claimed he made the best noises when he went about his business, and that it made her feel like she was some sort of powerful goddess.

And she was.  
Marcus couldn’t explain it, but there was just something about holding Abby’s hips down as she practically writhed off the bed that made him growl. There was something about the noises she made that had him straining in his pants. There was something about her taste, her smell, the very essence of her that drove him to the point of devoted worship. 

He could live between her legs, and be the happiest, most cared for man on the planet. If they didn’t have so much they had to care for outside of the doors of their chamber he is pretty sure he would never leave it. He would do what he desired most, and stay in his favorite spot.

That was not an option however, so he settled for partaking in his favorite past time whenever he could. He would kiss, and suck, and lick until the woman he so desired was screaming in pleasure. He would grip her hips tighter as she came, and would turn his frenzied actions into gentler ones in order to ease her down.

Then, just as her orgasm would peter out, he would start all over again. 

He would bring her to orgasm after orgasm until she was hoarse and sweaty, and his body could no longer take the wait. When his erection became too painful, he would pull back to a series of anguished whimpers from Abby that both broke his heart and encouraged him all at once.

The moment he was stripped bare, he would crawl over the woman (who was usually a trembling mess at this point) and take her into his arms as he entered her. She would scramble to gain purchase on his shoulders, her legs too weak to wrap around him, and they would move together the best they could. He would kiss her lips, eyelids, nose, hair, and any other area he could reach and whisper his love, and she would respond in kind.

On these nights it didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax, and they would soon be crying out, clinging to each other as they rode the metaphorical waves.

When all was said and done Marcus would roll them so he had Abby positioned atop his chest, draping a blanket over their cooling bodies as she snuggled her face into his neck.

“Thank you,” was her usual response once her brain started working, her lips brushing against his ear as she nipped at it playfully. Other times she would say something like “Five times- that’s a record.” Either way his heart would soar at the lingering pleasure he could hear in her voice.

Yes, going down on Abby was glorious indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby discuss what they love most about one another.

“I love your chest.”

 

Smirking Marcus glanced up from where he was looking over building plans, to find Abby sitting at her own desk, chewing on her lip shyly.

 

How the woman could act so coy after months of them being together was a mystery to him, but he hoped it was a trait that never went away. There was just something so appealing about the woman’s shy glances and blushes that sent him into a frenzy. Perhaps it was because she was usually so put together. The idea that he unnerved her (in a good way) when they were alone, was incredibly hot.

 

“You love my chest?”

 

She nodded, and stood from her desk to come closer and brush her fingers along the tanned skin that was exposed by the undone buttons on his shirt.

 

“I think it is one of my favorite things in this world.”

 

Marcus laughed, gripping her hand to pull her into his lap, “I wondered.”

 

At her questioning look he tweaked her nose and continued, “You are always touching it, and when we hug you rub your nose against it, and heaven forbid you use anything else for a pillow when we sleep.”

 

Scrunching her face, she eyed him with trepidation, “I thought you liked us cuddling.”

 

“Oh I do. I wasn’t implying that I didn’t. I just mean, you have been adamant about that position since the beginning, so I figured you had some sort of thing for chests.”

 

“Not all chests…just yours. Only yours.”

 

The serious look in her eyes gave him pause, and in an instant he realized what she was saying. That while he had many things in common with Jake Griffin (mainly that the two of them had earned the love of this incredible woman) this thing…this chest thing…was not on the ‘common’ list.

 

“Not that Jake lacked appealing attributes, for example I always liked his arms…I mean I like yours too. I just...your chest…it…I…” Abby stammered and Marcus, knowing she still felt guilty for finding love after her husband’s death, took pity on her. He reached up to pull her in for a kiss, silencing her frantic ramblings.

 

Pulling back, he guided her to rest her head on his shoulder, smiling when she placed her hand against the exposed flesh she apparently loved.

“Tell me why you love it.”

 

“It is solid, but soft. Like you. And it smells nice. Your whole body smells nice, but there is just something about your chest that is different. And when I am snuggled up with you, and I can hear your heartbeat beneath my ear, I feel safe. Like nothing on this planet or the next could hurt me.”

 

“Any reason you are telling me tonight?”

 

She shrugged, and played with one of the buttons on his shirt, “I was just watching you sitting here, with the light from the lamp bouncing off your skin, and it sort of popped out. I know it’s silly…”

 

“It isn’t,” he insisted, kissing her head, “in fact there are parts of you I love in the same way.”

 

Blushing, she glanced at her own chest before shooting him an amused look.

 

“No not those, I mean I do love them, but that wasn’t what I was talking about.” Seeing her look grow even sillier he shook his head, “I am not talking about _that_ either. I love your hands.”

 

“My hands?”

 

“Yes,” he reached to grab them, pulling them to his lips, and kissing her fingertips one by one, “they are so soft, and tender. They are a doctor’s hands. They have saved lives more times than one can even count. They saved my life after the explosion in Tondc. They have also cradled a little girl, and nurtured her into a fine young woman. These hands have worked wonders, I love them, and when you touch me with them I feel completely blessed.”

 

Tears trickled down Abby’s cheeks, and she giggled shyly as he brushed them away, “My hands, really?”

 

“Yes,” he gulped as she trailed one down his chest and began to work at the rest of his buttons.

 

“Where do you like them the most?”

 

“Um…” his brain was not working as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and went to work tracing patterns around one of nipples.

 

“Here?” she asked with a tilt of her head, before running her other hand up to tease at the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Here?” The hand on his chest moved over his stomach, stopping just above the waist of his pants, “Or is there somewhere else you like to be touched?”

 

Shuddering in pleasure at the implications, Marcus tried to form words, but could only manage a strained “Abby,” that had her smirk growing. Leave it to this woman to go from shy to seductress in a matter a seconds.

 

Shifting on his lap, Abby moved to straddle him, and with a wink she turned her attention on his pants. In seconds she had his cock in her hand, and was stroking it gently, “I bet this is your favorite, right baby?”

 

Gritting his teeth to keep from cumming too soon, Marcus nodded as his eyes rolled back in his head. He heard her giggle, groaning as one of her fingers moved to slide over the sensitive area just beneath the head, “Fuck Abby.”

 

“Feel that baby?” she whispered, kissing his lips gently as she pumped him slowly, occasionally teasing the spot that drove him wild, “Feel my hand on you?”

 

“Yes,” he finally managed to growl out, “and if you keep it up this is going to be over really quick.”

“What if that’s what I want?”

 

He growled again, and snatched up her hand, kissing her palm to counteract the roughness of the action, “Another time, but right now I need to be in my second favorite part of you.”

 

She giggled like mad as she acquiesced, and quickly stood from his lap to shrug out of her clothes. As she worked on stripping herself bare, Marcus shucked his pants off the rest of the way, and moved to go towards the bed, only to be shoved back into his chair. “Like this” she whispered, before straddling him again.

 

When she sunk down on his dick, Marcus’ head fell back and a moan ripped from his throat at how soaked she was. Just from talking. This woman was truly amazing. He told her as much, as she fully settled on top of him, and she smiled in response before wrapping her arms under his and hugging at his back. The position allowed her to lay her head fully on his chest while she rocked her hips, and Marcus smiled in delight. Watching her nuzzle at the area just above his heart (so similar to the movements she often made in her sleep), and feeling her shallowly rock against him was absolutely amazing. As usual, just when he thought he couldn’t love this woman more, she would do something that increased the feeling by 100%.

 

Her moans brought his mind fully back to the moment at hand, and not wanting to be lazy, Marcus quickly grabbed at Abby’s hips and began to help her rock. “You feel incredible,” he whispered, as they moved faster against each other, “my incredible Abby.”

 

She smiled into his skin, and kissed above his heartbeat, shifting her hips from a back and forth motion to a more circular one. “You are pretty amazing yourself.”

 

As it usually went with their love making, it seemed to stretch on forever while also seeming to end too soon. It was just a few more minutes (that felt like hours) before Abby’s moans turned to telling whimpers, and her nails dug into his back. She grew stiff in his arms, and Marcus moved his hands up to hug her closer as he let the pulsing of her sex spur him over the edge. Together they both reached their peaks, and came crashing down; and he smoothed a hand over her hair (his third favorite part of her) kissing her crown tenderly, “I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.”

 

“I’ve got you too,” she whispered back, her voice raspy in the aftermath.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

They were still for a few more moments before Marcus’ bad leg began to protest their position. Still not wanting to release her or let her know he was less than perfect in that moment, he stood up with her still cradled against him. Moaning softly, and pressing her face more closely into his chest, Abby weakly wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her to the bed along the far wall, only releasing him when it was necessary for them to get comfortable under the sheets.

Marcus had just settled on his pillow and pulled the last of their covers over them, when she was back, one leg twining between his, her head resting atop its beloved spot. Smiling he kissed her one more time and tucked her closer, dozing off into blissful sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus returns from a long trip

Abby had never been the sort to be fully dependent on any other human being. Her mother died when she was extremely young, and while her father was amazing, he was always being called away to tend to patients. This sort of upbringing taught Abby to be as self-reliant as possible, a trait that stayed with her through most of her adult years. She supposesd she had a sort of dependency on Jake, but they could also spend days apart at their different jobs on the Ark, with very little contact between them and be just fine. The only thing Abby ever truly depended on was Clarke’s happiness. As long as her daughter was happy, and healthy, then she was okay.

 

Then earth happened. They came to the planet so many of their people dreamed about and everything that Abby thought she knew about herself went to hell. She guesses the changes started with the decay of her relationship with Clarke (though that has somewhat corrected itself in recent months) and continued to grow with every disaster they met.

 

Suddenly the strong willed, completely resourceful Abigail Griffin from the Ark was gone, and in its place was a woman, who while still strong (if she did say so herself), had found something she could not live without. Or really, someone.

 

If anyone asked her how she could be so attached to the man who had made her last few weeks in space a living hell, she would have no answer. It was a question she had asked herself many times, and many times she had come up blank. There was no way of explaining it. There were only the memories of their first weeks on earth.

 

How he was always near, ready to step in front of her at the first sign of trouble. How he was suddenly _not_ there because he sacrificed his freedom for Thelonious’.

 

How he was back, and he fought her on important issues, but still respected her in a way he never did on the Ark.

 

How she found him injured and near death in the after math of Tondc’s bombing, and the cold harsh fear that washed over her in that moment.

 

How he ran to her after her torturers died in Mount Weather, how he freed her from her bonds, and then barely left her side their whole way home.

 

Those memories were what popped into her mind every time she thought of the ‘why’ of their relationship. Those and all that came after. Marcus stayed by her side the first few days of her recovery. He helped her through every grueling step of her physical therapy. He laughed with joy the first day she walked without support, and hugged her close and kissed her without thinking. Then he beamed at her after she kissed him back. He made love to her constantly, and brought her flowers, and talked to her, and listened to her. He became her reason for pushing through her more painful recovery moments, and the one who helped her with every decision she made for Camp Jaha. She no longer considered herself chancellor, but co-chancellor, with Marcus as her faithful partner. Her faithful partner in every aspect of her life-personal and professional-her cliché ‘missing half.’

 

The missing half who had been away from her for six weeks.

 

Abby had not realized how her dependency on Marcus had grown until the moment he kissed her gently, and walked out of camp to meet with the grounders in Polis. She remembered standing there, watching him walk away, and feeling her heart lurch painfully in her chest. How she wished she could go with him but while her leg was mostly healed, there was no way she could have made the journey. Besides they only needed one leader to go to the peace meeting, the other needed to stay behind and look after camp. She knew that, logically she understood, but that didn’t help ease the deep ache that started the moment Marcus left.

 

God, that infernal ache, how she hated it as it grew and grew with each passing day. She could barely sleep at night because she had forgotten how to rest without his solid warmth beneath her. She barely ate because it only made her think about if he was eating, and the worry over his well-being would make her nauseous. She tried throwing herself into her work, but would end up with some problem that she wasn’t sure she should answer without consulting her partner first. There were moments when the dependency became too much, and Abby sometimes wished she had never become devoted to Marcus at all. Of course those thoughts would be tossed aside as soon as she thought them, because if truly given a choice she would take the endless suffering to not knowing his love any day. She just needed to master her longing for the man in question, and she would be fine.

 

That was way easier said than done, and by the end of the sixth week- 42 days after Marcus left camp- Abby was a few pounds lighter, and in desperate need of a good night’s sleep. The morning of that day-the 42nd day (and why was the meeting taking so long)- she was so shaky from exhaustion that she didn’t even fight Jackson when he insisted on stitching up Wick after the man cut himself open on some old metal paneling. She just let herself get gently shoved aside so her aid could do the job, and took a seat at her desk, resting her head on her hand.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Glancing up at Raven, who had accompanied Wick to medical; Abby grimaced and scrubbed at her face, “Is it really that bad?”

 

The younger girl shrugged, and hoisted herself onto the desk, “I wouldn’t say bad, more like horrific. Have you even slept in the past few weeks?”

 

“Six weeks,” Abby snapped, ignoring the girl’s raised eyebrow as she added, “and I get a couple hours a night. I have had a lot on my mind.”

 

“More like you haven’t had a warm body to rock you to sleep at night.”

 

“Raven-”

 

“Hey, I get it. If Wick was gone for six weeks, I’d be going crazy too. It is hard to be deprived of good loving when you have gotten so used to it.”

“Is that all I am to you woman?” Wick snickered over a blushing

Jackson’s shoulder, “Good loving?”

 

Raven was about to shoot back a retort, when a new voice- one with the ability to send ripples of pleasure throughout Abby’s body- broke into the conversation, “Well she definitely isn’t with you for your wits.”

 

The quartet in the room all looked towards the new comer, and Abby bit back a joyful sob when her eyes landed on Marcus leaning against the doorway to medical. Standing on shaky legs (made so by exhaustion or surprise, she didn’t know) she moved across the room, trying to stay as cool and professional as possible in front of the others.

 

Of course, in typical Marcus fashion, he had to upend her plans by looking her up and down and whispering “Chancellor,” in greeting.

 

That word, spoken in just the same way as when he returned from grounder imprisonment, had Abby cracking in a matter of seconds. With a half laugh, half sob, she launched forward and threw her arms around his neck, smiling as he caught her with a soft “oomph,” and pressing her lips hungrily against his. She no longer cared that they had an audience, all she wanted was to feel this man against her, she needed to know he was real. Marcus didn’t seem to have any objections as he pulled her even tighter to him, his lips pressing against hers in equal passion.

 

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing in the doorway of medical, before the man holding her pulled his lips away and shot a glare at the group behind them, “Leave.”

 

His growl had all them scrambling and before she could even fully understand what had happened, he was scooping her up and depositing her on one of the medical tables on the back wall.

 

“I have missed you so fucking much,” he murmured, capturing her lips again.

Abby moaned in response and wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails digging into the back of his neck as she drew him closer. They kissed like that for a few more minutes before Marcus became impatient, and began kissing down her neck, “We need to be quick, who knows how long it will be before someone barges in here.” He finished his declaration with a nip at her collar bone that had her moaning, as his hands began to go to work on the fastenings of her pants.

 

“We could just go to our room,” Abby countered, even as she went to work on his pants.

 

“Oh we will,” he promised, suckling at her ear, his hands pushing her pants just low enough to grant him what he needed, “I promise that is our next stop, but at the moment it would be too difficult to walk there.”

 

Giggling, she rubbed at the reason for his statement and watched with delight as his eyes rolled back and a whimper escaped his lips. Her giggles turned to a moan of her own as he grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer, rubbing himself against her.

 

“God baby, you feel so fucking good.”

 

“So do you, nothing compares,” she groaned, kissing him roughly again before leaning up to whisper in his ear, “I have tried to take care of things myself these past few weeks but you have absolutely ruined me.”

 

Growling, Marcus grabbed her chin with one hand and captured her lips yet again, biting at her lips to get her to grant his tongue access. She obliged him, and was immediately grateful for his mouth on hers because he took that moment to slam into her and caused a scream to rip from her throat. He smiled against her lips at her reaction and began to rock his hips, muffled moans of his own emitting from him.

 

Wrenching back, Abby buried one of her hands into his hair, the other reaching between them to take turns stoking the base of his cock, and her clit. Both bit their lips to keep from getting too loud, as they thrust against each other harder, both waiting to see who would cum first.

 

Abby should have known, given the amount of unresolved longing she had endured the past few weeks, that she would be the first to cave. Still, it was almost a surprise to her when the coil of pleasure in her stomach grew taut and her whole body began to shake in pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” she moaned, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

Marcus pulled her in closer, knowing just how to rock against her to prolong her passion, and nipped at her ear, “God baby, it is so hot when you use that language.”

 

Abby giggled and squeezed tighter against him, luxuriating in his answering moan, “Well then, fucking cum for me baby.”

 

Her words were his undoing, and within moments he was leaning heavily against her as he reached his finish, his moans intermixed with quiet murmurs of “I love you.”

 

When he had eased down from his high, Marcus stepped back kissing her reassuringly when she whimpered at the loss. In seconds he had his pants resituated, before he helped her with own clothes. Once they were in a relative state of normal, he stepped back a little further and gave her a once over, his eyes a lot less passionate and a lot more concerned.

 

“Only a couple hours a night, huh?”

 

Abby scrunched her face in confusion, and then remembering her conversation with Raven she looked at her feet, “I didn’t realize you heard that.”

 

A heavy sigh left the man before her, “Well I guess there is only one thing we can do.”

With that, he had her by the hand and was dragging her across camp towards the entrance of the Ark that led to their chambers. People going about their business stopped to stare, but Marcus did not stop their march until he spotted Sinclair talking over building plans with Raven.

 

“The chancellor and I will be in our quarters for the next 24 hours, you are in charge.” Then, without further instruction they were off again, and didn’t stop until they were beside their bed.

 

Abby went to grab Marcus for kiss, in hopes of igniting another passionate moment, but he halted her and gently kissed her forehead, “I like where your head is at sweetheart, but you look as if you are about to pass out.”

 

“I’m fine,” she murmured, despite the yawn that chose to escape her at that moment, “I want you.”

 

“And you will have me, nice and slow and hard, or however you want; but first you are sleeping.”

 

She didn’t have the energy to protest, and instead allowed Marcus to strip her of her clothes before he gently guided her under the covers. She was almost completely asleep when he joined her, tugging her to lie atop him, and gripping her tight.

 

“I haven’t slept much either, I have missed your bony body being my blanket.”

 

Abby giggled, relaxing completely at his confession. It wasn’t so bad being dependent on somebody, especially when they were equally attached to you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus get caught in medical

Jackson just needed to grab some bandages from medical. It was supposed to be a quick trip into the make shift facility before he made his way out of camp with the rest of the gathering party. It should have taken all of ten seconds tops if it were not for the very distracting display he stumbled across.

 

He had barely made it through the door of medical when the moans reached his ears, and when he turned his head his jaw hit the floor as he found his boss spread out on her desk, with her eyes clinched shut as she writhed in what could only be pure ecstasy. For a moment, Jackson took in the hand that was between her bared legs, and wanted to demand why she was choosing to pleasure herself in medical of all places. But no sooner was he about to alert her to his presence did he realize her hand was not the thing that was making her moan, but was simply guiding the object of her desire.

 

Jackson gulped as the full scene washed over him: his boss half naked, and being pushed to her limits by Kane who was kneeling between her legs and moaning just as much as Abby was as he feasted on her. The younger doctor wasn’t sure how to react to this. The camp had a feeling something was going on between its two leaders, but to see the proof was very startling.

 

Suddenly feeling perverse for standing there and gaping at the couple in the height of passion, Jackson moved to leave medical, all but forgetting about his reason for being there in the first place. Unfortunately he was not as stealth as he was hoping to be and wound up knocking over a tray of supplies before he could get out. He froze as the various metal instruments crashed to the floor, making it very obvious that Kane and Abby were not as alone as they thought they were.

 

The couple both startled at the clamor and Jackson gulped as Kane’s dark eyes flashed up at him, before the man stood and dragged Abby up to hold her against him in an almost endearingly protective manner.

 

“I…I just need to get some bandages. In case there were…um…any issues…uh injuries…” Jackson cursed the tremble in his voice as he tried to explain why he was standing there. He wasn’t even sure why he had to explain anything; it wasn’t as if his walking into his work station was wrong. They were the ones who were violating proper social protocol by doing _that_ in such an open setting. Still, there was something very unnerving about the way Kane was eyeing him that had him tripping over his feet to grab a handful of bandages.

 

He had almost escaped the building, trying to ignore the glaring man who was clinging to Abby’s stiff and blushing form when his boss’ soft voice rang out, “I am sorry Jackson, we will be more careful next time.”

Not wanting to meet her eyes, the younger man just nodded and waved over his shoulder before getting the hell out of camp. Maybe a few hours of looking for herbs would help him forget what he saw. If not, he was going to have to look into how lobotomies worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets jealous

Marcus knew without a doubt that Abby loved him. She had told him time and time again over the course of their four months together, and if he so much as appeared to doubt her she would go on to express all the reasons behind her feelings. They didn’t make love without the words constantly being whispered back and forth, they didn’t fall asleep without a kiss and yet another confession. If he left on a mission she would cling to him for a few seconds longer than necessary and press the words against his neck.

 

If the constant saying of the words was not enough to prove her feelings, then her actions would have done the trick. The way she smiled at him after they finished their individual shifts always set his heart on fire. It was an open, full smile that she only ever gave him and he sometimes caught himself counting the hours until he was gifted with it again. She had trouble not touching him when they were together in public, and when they were in the privacy of their chambers all bets were off. It wasn’t just a sexual touching either, sometimes it was just as simple as her reaching out to thread their fingers together. It was a need for connection that he could understand; but he could never really understand why _she_ craved it. He felt so undeserving of her love, and yet he had it.

 

That was a fact that he knew and had accepted and it only made the current turmoil in his soul all the more ridiculous.

 

He stood by one of the many fires that had been set ablaze in a field near the camp, watching as all of his people celebrated the one-year anniversary of sending the 100 to earth. Monty and Jasper had out done themselves with their moonshine, and a successful harvest allowed for all sorts of treats to be spread out on the long tables along the outskirts of the party. Everywhere he looked there were people laughing, talking, eating, and having a good time and in the center of it all was Abby.

 

When setting up the festivities, Bellamy and Clarke had arranged for a large dance area to be set up in the middle of the large circle of bon fires. Logs had been set around the area-both for sitting and deterring someone from accidently tripping into the flames- and Raven had assembled a sound system to blast all sorts of music over the crowd. Most of the dancing was crazy, grinding mayhem that the adults eyed with befuddlement, but at the moment the song was soft and peaceful. A perfect dance for couples, and he was not dancing it.

 

There had been other songs similar to this over the course of the evening and he had danced those, holding Abby close and resting his head against hers as they swayed to the music. He had smiled softly at the way she curled a fist over his heart, clinging to him with her free arm, and how the flowery scent she always seemed to maintain washed over him. In those moments he did not care that the camp was seeing their usually rigid commander so relaxed, he was content to just be. Just as he usually was when Abby was close by.

 

However, despite the fact that the woman in question was just a few feet away, he was anything but calm as he eyed her. Yes, Abby loved him. Yes, he logically knew that she was his and his alone. Yes, he had danced many dances with her this evening. All of that he knew and understood, but that did not stop the cold fist that squeezed at his heart as she watched her slow dance with Thelonious.

 

They made a striking couple: the former chancellor, so tall and regal, dancing with the new leader who looked so delicate in the larger man’s grasp. She was smiling her pretty little smile (not Marcus’ smile, but a smile all the same) up at Jaha, and Marcus couldn’t help but wonder what the man was saying to make her giggle. He clenched a fist at his side as she looked down shyly, biting her lip in a gesture he knew was her way of avoiding a compliment and it took all the self-control he possessed to march over and tug her from his friend’s arms.

 

Friend. He had to remember that Jaha was his friend, and that the man was in no way trying to step in and push Marcus out. Closing his eyes, he told himself that over and over, trying to get the jealous monster within him to see the logic in the situation. It didn’t work.

 

That was why, when the song ended, and the couple was all but shoved from the dance area by gyrating kids, Marcus stormed up to them and pulled a laughing Abby into his arms. He tucked her in close, knowing he probably looked like a territorial jackass, and not caring. Abby didn’t seem to notice his move, but the almost hurt look in Jaha’s eyes told him that the older man got the message Marcus was sending out.

 

He probably should have felt guilty for his actions, but at the moment all he could see was the image of the two dancing, and the logical side of him was quickly being overruled by the jealousy that had been so uncontrollably fueled. Before anything else could be said or done, Marcus turned with Abby still tucked into his side and began half escorting her, half dragging her towards camp.

 

“Marcus, what on earth,” she questioned at his quick retreat, having to hold tight to his jacket to keep from slipping, “that was rude. You just can’t storm away from people like that.”

 

He only growled in response and, with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure they had gotten far enough away from the field, he turned them so he could lift her and press her roughly against a nearby tree. Abby gasped at the action, but before she could say or do anything to react he was kissing her harshly, his hands gripping at her waist with an urgency she had never experienced. He felt like an animal unleashed, and he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He needed her to know what he was feeling, he needed her to know what her dancing with another man had done to him.

 

“Mine,” the word escaped his lips without his permission as he moved to nip at the skin of her neck, sucking at it in the next moment to soothe the pain, “Mine.”

 

Abby gasped, and he wasn’t sure if it was his words or his actions that caused it, and he did not care. “Marcus,” she whispered, squirming against his grip and stroking at his hair, “Of course I am yours.”

 

Her words should have calmed him, but they only seemed to drive his desperation further, and he couldn’t help put bite at her again, his hand coming up to roughly paw at her covered breast. His actions should be terrifying her, and the small voice (that was growing smaller with each passing second) screamed at him to stop. However, Abby did not seem frightened, if her soft moans and tight grip were any indication. No she seemed to be urging him on, but to be sure he allowed his rational side to take control for just a moment in order for him to look her in the eye.

 

What he saw drove him completely over the edge: Abby pressed against the rough bark of the tree, her hair falling free and wild, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her eyes filled with a passionate desire that he had come to know and love. As his eyes met hers she reached up and stroked his cheeks, “I am _yours_ Marcus, and there is no need for jealousy.”

 

“He loved you, did you know that? When we were on the Ark he loved you.”

 

Abby closed her eyes, a resigned look overtaking her features, “I know he did, but-”

 

She was cut off by his soft growl as the images from the fireside danced across his mind again, “He loved you, and I know a lot has changed, but all I could think was this man who was holding you once loved you and he might still…and that you…” trying to shake his thoughts from his head and failing, he released her, and pulled away, raking his hands through his hair.

 

“You should go back to the party,” he murmured, even as the animal inside of him screamed for him to grab her once more, “I think it is best for me to be alone.”

 

All was quiet for a moment and Marcus was almost convinced she had abided his request, when she was suddenly before him, her hands gripping at his, “Did you know that when you are training with women like Octavia and Indra I go wild?” At his confused glance, she smiled and continued on, “I know it is silly, Octavia is so young and with Lincoln; and Indra well…I know there is nothing romantic between you two, but despite my knowing that I still get insanely jealous. They are both so fit, and they have skills I will never have, and I sometimes get so scared that you will realize my flaws and decide you need better.”

 

“Abby-”

 

She reached up and cut him off with fingers to his mouth, which she quickly followed with a soft peck, “Like I said, it is silly. Just like you feeling that Thelonious holds a candle to you. They are still feelings though, and I know what raw…urges…they can produce. Remember the storage room?”

 

How could he forget the day she all but threw him into one of the storage rooms on the fallen ark, and gone down on him. He had barely recovered from one of the best orgasms in his life when she had kissed him and run off to her duties once more.

 

Seeing the far off look of remembrance on his face, Abby grinned and kissed him again, “I did that because I had just watched you go hand to hand with Octavia and I was so fucking jealous. I couldn’t help but remind you what skills I had. So,” she traced a hand along the exposed skin of his chest, “if a similar thought is racing through your mind right now, go ahead. I trust you.”

 

That was all Marcus needed to hear, and before anything else could be said he had her thrown over his shoulder and was marching through the last bit of woods that connected the celebration to the camp. He barely gave the guards at the gates a glance as he passed them, his focus solely on the trek to the chancellor quarters. Once there he set the breathless woman back on her feet, “Get undressed…now.” His growl was met with a raised eyebrow but she complied, making quick work of her clothing while he did the same.

 

Soon they were both naked, and Marcus barely waited for Abby’s underwear to hit the floor before he was shoving her back onto the bed and scurrying up after her. As soon as she was settled he captured her mouth just as roughly as he had in the woods, this time taking a moment to bite at her lips before diving in. It was a messy kiss-all tongue and teeth- but she still moaned in pleasure and he was too far gone to care about being his usual tender self. His hands gripped at her hips, guiding her body to grind against his, his mouth ripping from hers so he could dive down and press bruising kisses to her bared breasts.

 

“Tell me you love me.”

 

She moaned at his growl, her hands tugging at his hair, “I love you.”

 

He pulled back to blow teasing breaths against her nipples, causing her to squirm, “Who?”

 

A whimper, “You.”

 

“Who?” Another teasing blow.

 

Abby’s whimpers turned to growls of her own, as she gave a sharp tug to his hair, “You, Marcus fucking Kane, I love you, but if you can’t give me what I want I am just going to have to love myself.”

 

Her words had a jolt of arousal coursing through him, even as the thought of anyone, even her, touching what was his drove him mad with jealousy. He gave her a punishing nip to the flesh of her breast causing her to let out a very undignified squeak. He grinned at her reaction before moving a hand to rub against her center, a moan ripping from him as he felt how absolutely soaked she was.

 

“Fuck Abby, you ready baby?”

 

Her pupils were blown wide with passion as she nodded, thrusting up to meet his hand, “I am always ready for you Marcus, only you could get me this hot.”

 

He leaned up and kissed her, catching the moans falling from her lips as he aligned them and thrust into her as hard as he could. Her head fell back at the movement, a scream of pleasure erupting from her as he continued to move his hips. They had had sex more times than either could count since they had started their relationship, but never had it been this primal.

 

Marcus knew he should be gentler, he always had been, but the animal that was unleashed earlier could not be contained. Instead he gripped her hips with iron like hands and rammed into her over and over again.

 

Abby didn’t seem to mind too much as she wrapped her thighs and arms around him, her nails scrapping at his back as she coaxed him on in his ear.

 

“Feel that baby? Feel how hot and wet and tight I am? That is only for you. Only you. It is yours.”

 

“Mine,” he growled back, his teeth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck again. “You are mine.”

 

“Yours,” she agreed, and continued to chant the word as he thrust harder and harder.

 

He listened to her, the repeated word spurring the animal on, and sucked and bit at her neck as they came closer and closer to the finish. Her chant became louder and louder with each thrust, the nails in his back becoming almost unbearable as she tightened her thighs in preparation for what was about to come. Still he continued to take her wildly and without abandon, only slowing when she went still in his arms and whimpered as her walls tightened. The feeling of her cumming, with the now whispered “Yours, yours, yours,” ringing in his ears were too much, and he quickly followed her into the abyss.

 

They collapsed on the bed, his head pillowed on her chest, his breaths dancing across her skin, and he could not help but tremble as new feelings invaded his mind. Gone was the jealousy and the primal urges, replaced with a humility and love like he had never felt before.

 

“Abby?” He asked as she ran a soothing hand through his hair.

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“I am yours too.”

 

“Oh I know baby, and I am never letting you go. As long as I live, you are mine.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Kabby shower sex.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

Marcus smiled slyly over his shoulder at Abby as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, a look of incredulity on her face.

 

“I know it is sort of hokey, but I saw it and I just figured ‘why not’?”

 

Abby blinked at him as she moved closer, her eyes darting from his to take in the multi colored dots all over their shower. Four rows of red, yellow, green, and blue dots to be exact, all running along the floor of the massive shower, and up one of the walls. On the wall beside the farthest row was a spinner that looked to be controlled by some sort of battery.

 

“Marcus-”

 

“I know, I know,” he mumbled suddenly feeling self-conscious about his decision, “It is stupid. I just thought…well never mind…I will just take them down.”

 

“Where is Clarke?”

 

He eyed his wife in confusion causing her to roll her eyes in return, “My daughter, your step daughter, the kid who has lived with you for 6 years, where is she?”

 

“I know who Clarke is,” he snapped, “and she is at Raven’s tonight because they are working on prom stuff. Why do you-”

 

He was cut off as he was suddenly pressed against the wall beside their shower and drawn into a passionate kiss. His brain barely had time to catch up before Abby was pulling away and eyeing him with a glimmer of playfulness he so loved, her hands going to pull her top over her head,

 

“I should warn you,” she said as the garment hit the floor and she went to work on her skirt, “that I used to be kick ass at this game.”

 

Grinning like a mad man, Marcus reached out and flicked on the shower before getting to work on his own clothes, “I knew you would love this. No question.”

 

She didn’t respond to his suddenly confident demeanor, just quirked her eyebrow at him as she pushed her underwear to the floor and stepped under the hot spray pouring over the colored adhesives. By the time Marcus joined her, Abby had grabbed a rubber band and worked her hair up to keep it out of the way.

 

“How do we do this?”

 

Marcus pulled a remote off the shelf behind her, ignoring the pleasure that shot through him as his chest rubbed against hers, “You push this button to get the spinner to spin, and then you know the rest I assume.”

 

She nodded, and reached up to take the remote with a cheeky grin, “You first Detective Kane.”

 

Marcus gulped at the hunger in her eyes, and watched as the spinner started up at her command. After what felt like minutes it finally stopped on ‘left hand red.’

 

“Easy enough,” he mumbled as he placed his hand on the red circle on the wall right above Abby’s head, “your turn doctor.”

 

She giggled nervously as he clicked the button, biting her lip in an adorable way as it landed on ‘right foot yellow.’ Turning gracefully so her back was to him, she didn’t move her body, but simply set her foot out to rest on a yellow dot. The effect drew Marcus’ eyes to her ass as the stance caused it to jut out in a most appealing way.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as the spinner took off again, and his utterance was met by another giggle. He was so invested in the sight before him that it took him a few moments to realize the spinner had stopped on ‘right hand green.’ This time he cursed for a completely different reason as he stretched his other arm out, trapping Abby between it and the one on the red dot.

 

“Wow, this has taken a turn real fast,” Abby breathed as she felt Marcus’ hot breath on the back of her neck, and she smiled slyly as she stood on her toes to brush herself against his hardening member.

 

“Laugh it up Abigail, but you have ‘left hand green.’”

 

She glared over her shoulder at her smirking husband, and moved her hand to the circle right below his, effectively twisting her upper torso to give him a nice shot of side boob. She moaned as she felt him dip and trace his lips over the damp swell of skin that was exposed.

 

“Stay focused on the game,” she breathed, “I would hate for you to lose.”

 

“Oh I think it would be impossible for either of us to lose,” he replied, but backed up a bit just the same.

 

It went on like this for a few more minutes, each of them taking turns until Abby had somehow ended up with her left foot balanced up on one of the wall’s blue dots (something she swears she didn’t do on purpose), her left hand transferred to a blue dot as well, and her right hand inches below Marcus’ on the green row. For his part Marcus had moved his left hand to a yellow dot, which meant practically encircling his arm around Abby’s waist. His left foot had ended up on blue, and his right on yellow, which left him pressed almost fully against his increasingly squirmy wife.

 

The spinner twirled again, and Marcus gave a breathy laugh to see it land on ‘left foot yellow.’ Dipping his head down to kiss Abby’s neck, and grinning wider at her shiver, he moved his leg to come between hers, resting his foot on the bottom most circle on the wall. The action caused his knee to brush against her core, and he had to let go of the blue dot to catch her as she shuddered.

 

“Marcus,” Abby groaned, her head falling back against his shoulder,

“This is real fun, but if you don’t fuck me right now I am going to lose my mind.”

 

“Are you admitting defeat?”

 

She shook her head, and tilted to eye him, “You took your hand off the wall, I think that means you lose.”

 

“What!? I did it to keep you from falling.”

 

“You have to be ruthless to win love, hasn’t anyone ever taught you that?”

 

Marcus growled and lowered his head to bite tenderly at her ear, growing harder at the yelp that escaped her.

 

“I can show you ruthless.”

 

Before his snarky wife could get another word in edgewise, Marcus moved his left leg out from between hers, and secured his stance, before he pulled her hips up and back and drove into her.

For one moment he worried he had moved to fast, that in his need he had forgotten to take her readiness into consideration; but that thought was driven from him the moment he processed the soaking heat his cock had driven into.

 

“Fuck Abby,” he growled, his hands tightening on her hips all but holding her up.

 

Abby whined and pressed her forehead into the cool shower tiles, pushing back against him with a wiggle of her hips, “Is this you being ruthless Marcus?”

 

Snarling he let go with one hand to grab her ponytail and pull her head back so she was leaning against his chest. He roughly turned her head, and captured her lips in a scorching kiss as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pounded into her harder.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He gently bit Abby’s lip in reprimand her language, before releasing her hair to run his hand down and over the hardened nipples peeking out from her breasts.

 

“What if I fucked you and didn’t let you cum dearest,” he asked his hand pinching her in a way he knew drove her wild, “What if I took mine and left you wanting? Would that be ruthless?”

 

“You couldn’t do it.”

 

Her response was met with a wicked laugh that had pleasure coursing through her. That pleasure turned to shock when he thrust once more, then again, before he gripped her tighter and erupted within her. No sooner had he finished up, did he pull back and whip her around with a wicked grin.

 

He leaned in real close, his hands holding hers against the wall above their heads, then just as their lips were about to meet, just when she thought she was going to burst with passion, he whispered, “Oh but I could.” Then he stepped back and out of the shower, leaving her unfinished and wanting.

 

“Ohh!” Abby snarled in a rage, turning to slam the water off before reaching out of the door to grab her towel. She barely bothered drying off as she stormed after her husband into their bedroom, “Why you wise ass, don’t you dare think you can leave me- oh!”

 

She was cut off by Marcus’ strong arm wrapping around her waist once more as he lifted her and tossed her effortlessly on the bed. She landed on her back, legs eschew, and she couldn’t help the shocked gasp that left her as he dove on top of her once more. What followed was a flash of heated kisses on her lips, neck, and breasts, as his hand went to work at her folds.

 

It took very little effort on his part, she was already so worked up from the game and fucking in the shower. Within minutes of being unceremoniously thrown onto the bed she was gripping Marcus’ head to her breasts and nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. She barely had time to thank the heavens that Clarke was away, before Marcus expertly twisted his wrist just _so_ and she was throwing her head back, howling, her body awash in waves of pleasure.

 

As Marcus fell beside her, and she tried to catch her breath, Abby could not help the smile that twitched at her lips, “I knew you were not ruthless.”

 

“Oh I am sweetheart, just not when it comes to you. You make it too damn impossible.”

 

Her answering giggle was rich and deep as she tugged him up to rest against her, her limbs curling around him, “That is good, because after you rest up you are cooking me dinner.”

 

Her laughs turned to squeals of delight as the man twirled them on the bed, and things started up all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is awoken in the night by a very eager Abby

It was late into the night when Marcus was awoken unexpectedly, his heart hammering as he took in his surroundings. At first he wasn’t sure what had awoken him from his deep slumber, but the obvious absence of Abby from his side had him surging to his feet. Attempting to do so anyway, since he was stopped short by tight bindings around his wrists that held him secure to the railing of the bed. Panic overtook him for all of five seconds, a fear that an enemy had somehow broken in and tied him up before taking Abby from their chambers. He began to pull violently against the bindings, only to be stopped short by a calming hand to his forehead, and Abby’s face appearing above his.

 

“Calm down sweetie,” she whispered with a cheeky grin.

 

“Abigail, what on earth?”

 

“This was the only way I could think to do what I need to.”

 

At his questioning glare, she moved to sit beside him, her hand stroking over his chest in a tantalizing pattern that had him squirming, “There are things I want to do with you, and to you, but you never let me, so I figured I would just have to have my way with you.”

 

Marcus stared at her, his confusion growing. He and Abby had a pretty intense sex life, with varying positions that they both enjoyed. She especially loved being on top, and he had no problem with letting her straddle him- whether it was his face or his waist. In fact other than the obvious ‘big no’ he could think of nothing he hadn’t allowed her to do. He voiced as much, only to be met with a hard stare and a lick of her lips that had him stiffening in more places than one.

 

“No Abby, I don’t…you don’t need to do _that._ ”

 

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him, her hand trailing down to slip under his sleeping pants and graze against his hardening length, “Not all of you seems opposed to the idea. I promise I will make you very happy.”

 

Groaning, he tried to slide away, his eyes closing to the pleading look she was sending him, “Please Abby, I will give you anything, just not that. I can’t ask you to do it.”

 

“Why? You do it to me all the time, more than anyone ever deserves. Why can I not at least try to reciprocate?”

 

How could he explain this to her? How could he get her to understand that he loved to be between her legs, that he loved the way he could get her to fall apart? He loved watching her break into pieces and then put her back together again. He loved gifting her with something that she deserved more than anyone on earth, but he did not do it as some sort of tit for tat. He did it because he loved her, and it was that love that kept him from asking for the same treatment. There was no way she could possibly want to put her mouth on him in such a way, and even if she did, he didn’t deserve it. Not after all he had done to her, not when he had barely made up for all the pain he caused.

 

“Marcus.”

 

Her gentle voice had him opening his eyes, and he winced when he saw her determined face- the face that he knew was not going to let the subject drop easily.

 

“Sweetheart, if you do not want me to do this I won’t. I will untie you right now.” As she spoke, Abby continued to stroke at him, her head bending to kiss his head softly, “But, if you are just saying no because you do not think you deserve it then let me show you how wrong you are.”

 

“Abby, it’s just that…I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it. I love going down on you, and would never expect you to do the same. You don’t need to do this to make us equal. I could never ask that of you.” As an afterthought he added, “And I think you know I don’t really deserve anything you give me.”

 

The woman pursed her lips and stared him down, before moving to get up off the bed. Marcus let out a sigh of relief and waited for her to untie him, only to jump as she roughly grabbed the waist band of his pants and pulled them down.

 

“Abby-”

“Shut it Marcus!” Her voice was a hiss that was only softened by the gentle touch of her fingers on his thigh, “I do not want to do this out of some obligation. You get to hold me and bring me to the edge almost every night. You get to see me at my most vulnerable, and I want the same. I want to pleasure you and watch you come with only my mouth for stimulation. I want you to have the same joy I have every time I feel your mouth on me, and nothing you say can change that.”

 

Before he could protest further, she straddled his shins, and bent forward her hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin of his dick. He groaned despite himself, his eyes darting down to find her looking up at him all fire and steel.

 

“You deserve everything I offer you Marcus, because you are not the man you once were. I am also not the woman I once was. We are in new places in our lives, fighting new battles, this time together. And we will be equal in all things. Got it?”

 

He didn’t, he honestly did not understand how she could find him deserving of anything, let alone this act, but he could tell arguing was fruitless so he just nodded instead. At the gesture Abby smiled and lowered her head to press a kiss against the swollen head before her. The action had him whimpering low in his throat which in turn had her giggling huskily.

 

“I knew you would want this.”

 

Before he could answer he was thrown for a loop as her mouth opened and she sucked the head of his dick into her mouth.

 

“Holy Fuck Abby!” He shouted, his hands straining against his bonds, “Please baby.”

 

She pulled back with a ‘pop’ and grinned, “Please what? Continue or stop?”

“I don’t…fuck…keep going please.”

 

She smiled wider and dove back down, this time taking half of him into her mouth as her hand stroked the lower half of him, and her tongue drew patterns on his skin. She bobbed her head for a few seconds, and then moved back to kiss around the head again. “You taste exactly like I thought you would,” she whispered more to his dick than to him.

 

Marcus growled low in his throat at her words, his hips bucking as she slid him into her mouth once more. “Abby, please, do not say things like that or this will be over before it has even begun.”

 

She just hummed in response causing him to moan louder as the vibrations of the noise traveled throughout his whole form. He shuddered violently, his head spinning as she made the vibrations over and over; and he wished that he could snap the cords around his wrists so he could tangle his fingers into her hair.

 

For her part Abby continued to suck, nip, and kiss at his dick, urging it closer and closer to release. One of her hands helped her touch all her mouth couldn’t reach, while the other moved to stroke his balls in a gentle grip. Marcus’ moans turned to full out howls as she worked, his back almost arching at the pleasure she was giving him. How was she so good at this? Never had he enjoyed this so much, and it confused him even in the height of passion. He did not deserve this.

 

He didn’t realize he was speaking his last thoughts out loud until Abby pulled back once more and stared him down, “We aren’t playing this game Marcus, you deserve this just as much as I do.”

 

Marcus would have protested, but before he could get another word in edgewise, she opened her mouth further and scraped her teeth gently against the head of his dick, her hand now massaging his sack, her eyes staring up into his as if challenging him to protest any longer. His only response was to cry out louder than before, his mind finally letting go of his restraint.

 

He felt her hum of approval as he tilted his head back, his hips moving to encourage her, and he realized that there was one more thing he should be worried about, “Abby baby, just don’t let me cum in your mouth. Please. You don’t-” He was cut off by a punishing pinch to his thigh, and his glare was met with hers even as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on his increasingly excited member.

 

It was in that moment that Marcus realized just how much Abby wanted to do this, how much she wanted him to do what he had just begged her not to, and the realization was enough to make him lose all control. He fell back into the pillows once more, his hips gyrating as she sucked harder, her tongue drawing shapes on the underside of his skin. It wasn’t long before his moans gave way to a wild growl and he began to shoot spurt after spurt of cum down her waiting and eager throat. The pleasure and intimacy of the moment was too much and he turned his head to press his face into his arm as he finished up.

 

When he had fully relaxed and Abby had pulled back with a triumphant smile, Marcus met her eyes again, his own pleading, “Abby, untie me. Please.”

 

She quickly complied, the emotions in his eyes so unreadable that for just a second she wondered if she had overstepped the boundaries. Her fears were quickly squashed as soon as Marcus’ hands were free and he was tugging her eagerly against his chest. One of his arms circled up around her back to hold her tight, while the other moved up so he could anchor his hand in her hair.

 

For a moment they lay there like that, him panting and clinging to her; while she pressed into his chest with equal neediness. Then after he was finally able to get his heartbeat back to normal, he kissed her head and whispered a soft “Thank you.”

 

Abby laughed and nuzzled his chest right over his heart, “The pleasure was all mine, love. I have wanted to do that for months.”

 

“I was a fool not to let you.”

 

“Mmm yes, but I promise to keep it our little secret,” she mumbled in return.

 

It took Marcus a minute to realize she was falling asleep, and he was tempted to let her do just that, but then he remembered how he had been jerked from sleep a little while before and a wicked grin overtook his face. In a quick and graceful maneuver, he had them flipped, and before the half asleep woman could protest he was diving down to capture her sex with his mouth.

 

It was lucky for both of them that it was so late in the night, because if anyone had been awake they surely would have been traumatized by the loud moans and screams pouring out of the chancellor’s chambers.

 


End file.
